Depois daquela viagem
by LohWP
Summary: Jensen Ackles não suporta mais o seu chefe Misha Collins, porém tudo isso pode mudar depois de um certo final de semana em Nova York. Fic de presente para o meu amigo Cassboy.


"Você tá pensando que essa água suja que você tá me servindo, pode ser chamada de café?!" disse o moreno, parecendo muito irritado. "Hein Ackles, me responde!"

"Desculpe senhor Collins, prometo não errar da próxima vez."

"Do jeito que você está ultimamente, não vai haver próxima vez!" Misha tinha diminuindo o tom de voz,mas não a arrogância.

"Me desculpe novamente, senhor." Jensen pegou a bandeja com o copo de café e se retirou da sala.

"Não aguento mais ficar servindo esse filho da puta!" Jensen era um dos estagiários que acompanhavam orico e bem sucedido advogado, Sr. Misha Collins. Tinha 25 anos e ainda era um mero estagiário, pelo fato deter terminado a faculdade um pouco tarde demais.

"Ele está implicando com você de novo?" disse Jared, que também era um dos estagiários de Collins.

"Eu não entendo, ele me trata super bem. Tá certo que ele é meio estressado de vez em quando, mas nunca gritou desse jeito comigo... Do jeito que ele faz com você." completou o moreno.

"Ele me persegue... Eu faço tudo direito, mas pra ele, o café tá sempre ralo, o relatório tá sempre mal feito..." o loiro bufou de cansaço e sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça. Seu expediente só tinha começado há uma hora.

"E o dia tá só começando amigo." Jared passou por ele dando um tapinha em suas costas, e se dirigindo até sala do Sr. Collins, para lhe entregar alguns documentos que precisavam de sua assinatura.

Enquanto Jared sumia de sua vista, Jensen resolveu pensar na vida, que para variar, estava uma merda. Sua mãe estava doente e seus irmãos não davam o mínimo apoio para o tratamento dela, que estava em uma clínica de repouso extremamente confiável. Clínica essa que, Jensen pagava do seu próprio bolso. Tudo sobrava para o loiro.

Seu ex-namorado o havia dispensado, Chris tinha usado aquela velha desculpa de "Não é você, sou eu..." para terminar seu namoro de dois anos e meio com ele. Mas Jensen tinha certeza que o motivo da separação era a falta de tempo que o casal ultimamente tinha junto. Às vezes, ficavam uma semana sem se ver, somente se falando precariamente pelo celular e pela internet. E para completar a sua vida, tinha aquele outro homem em sua vida, seu chefe. Aquele miserável lindo, de olhos azuis, só sabia reclamar em seus ouvidos, dizendo que nada que o loiro fazia estava bom o suficiente, ele sempre queria e esperava mais. Os pensamentos de Jensen foram interrompidos pelo telefone de sua mesa que não parava de tocar um instante sequer. Quando o loiro olhou para o visor do aparelho e avistou o nome "Sr. Collins", ele achou que ia explodir, não estava aguentando mais. Depois de xingar um milhão de palavrões em pensamento, resolveu atender o telefone.

"Tá com algum problema, Ackles? Que dificuldade é essa de atender essa porra de telefone?"

"Me desculpe Sr. Collins, é que eu fui ao banheiro."

"Então trate de limpar essa sua bunda direito e venha para minha sala agora."

"Só um instante senhor."

O loiro andava com os ombros caídos, e assim foi se dirigindo para a sala do chefe. Assim que chegou, avistou Jared sentado em uma das cadeiras e então sem perder tempo foi de encontro a cadeira ao lado da dele.

"Bem, como vocês sabem, eu vou pegar um caso grande pela frente e infelizmente vou precisar sair do estado nesse final de semana..." começou a explicar toda a situação para os rapazes. "Então eu resolvi dar a chance de um de vocês me acompanharem nesse caso. Mas não serei eu a escolher qual dos dois eu vou levar comigo para Nova York, vocês vão precisar mostrar pra mim que merecem isso então eu vou lhes propor um desafio. Eu tenho algumas causas ganhas arquivadas em minha casa, então eu vou dar pra vocês o mesmo caso e aquele que resolvê-lo melhor, viaja comigo no final de semana. Combinado?"

Jensen e Jared se olharam e apenas acenaram com a cabeça.

"Ótimo, podem voltar as suas funções. Qualquer coisa eu os chamo."

Os rapazes saíram da sala e foram para suas respectivas mesas.

"Cara, você já ganhou isso!" exclamou o loiro, se referindo à Jared.

"Que nada, cara! Desencana... Essa implicância toda que ele tem com você, só pode ser uma paixão reprimida."

"Você acha mesmo? Desse tipo de paixão, eu tô fora." Completou o loiro rindo porém sem achar graça.

Naquele dia, o tempo passou lentamente. Quando o relógio marcou sete da noite, Jensen bateu seu ponto, se despediu de Jared, levantou da cadeira e foi embora. Pegou sua moto no estacionamento e foi pra casa, precisava de descanso e ainda era segunda-feira. Assim que chegou, foi logo tirando a roupa e indo em direção ao banheiro. Já estava nu quando chegou a porta do cômodo. Entrou no box e ligou a água quente, deixando-a escorrer pelo seu corpo cansado. Após vinte minutos, saiu do banheiro e dirigiu-se até cozinha, para comer algo e ir dormir.

Deitou em sua cama e sentiu seu corpo relaxar, quem diria que um bom banho e um pouco de comida o fariam tão bem. Estava tão cansado, que sentiu seus olhos pesando e rapidamente. Os fechou, entrando na inconsciência rapidamente. Com uma facilidade incrível, o loiro começou a sonhar. Nada demais. Era somente ele em sua sala no trabalho, em frente ao computador, fazendo o de sempre. Nem em sonho ele conseguia descansar, aquilo já estava impregnado nele. O telefone tocou e ele num movimento rápido atendeu. "Pode vir até minha sala, por favor, Jensen?" Somente em sonho, para o seu chefe falar assim com ele mesmo. Dirigiu-se à sala, e assim que entrou, foi surpreendido por Misha que, apareceu quase que do nada na sua frente, e parou olhando fundo em seus olhos.

"Senti tanto a sua falta." disse o moreno.

Jensen não soube o que o atingiu, quando se deu por conta, Misha já o estava prensando contra a porta, e começou a atacar o seu pescoço com os lábios. O loiro se arrepiou ao sentir aquele toque tão inesperado, porém, não hesitou e começou a retribuir as carícias começando a beijar também o pescoço e o rosto de Misha, soltando de vez em quando gemidos nada tímidos. Sentia suas ereções se encostando e então começou a rebolar, levando seu quadril de encontro ao do moreno, que não se fez de rogado e começou a acariciar o membro de Jensen por cima da calça social.

Num rompante de confusão e desespero, Jensen acordou com um problemão na cabeça e outro dentro de sua cueca. Levou suas mãos a cabeça, que sonho era aquele que acabara de ter? Ele e seu chefe? O cara que odiava ele? Jensen só poderia estar ficando maluco. Seu pouco raciocínio foi interrompido por uma certa parte do seu corpo que clamava por atenção. Ele olhou para seu membro ainda duro. "É amigo, já tem um tempinho que eu não te dou um pouquinho de atenção, né?"

Não havia jeito, tinha que resolver aquele problema no meio das suas pernas. E um pouquinho de diversão não fazia mal a ninguém, né?!

Começou a passar a mão direita pelo seu tórax, acariciando seu mamilo esquerdo enquanto a outra mão ia de encontro a sua boxer branca. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelas sensações. Tocou seu membro com calma, fazendo um leve carinho. Após alguns segundos somente com aquelas carícias, ele resolveu começar a brincadeira. Pegou seu membro, já duro novamente, e começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem, não muito rápidos. Deslizava a outra mão pelo peito e barriga, e resolveu aumentar o ritmo com a mão que o masturbava. Soltava alguns gemidos tímidos, porém o tesão começou a aumentar, o que fez o loiro levar um dedo da mão que estava desocupada, até a boca e começar a chupá-lo. Chupava o dedo indicador, enquanto aumentava o ritmo do vai e vem com a outra mão. Enfiou o dedo médio na boca também, fazendo o som de seus gemidos já um pouco altos, diminuírem. O loiro ainda não se sentia completo, então resolveu inovar. Molhou bem seus dedos com saliva, e os direcionou à sua entrada, fazendo uma leve massagem em volta primeiramente. Após alguns segundos, Jensen enfiou um dedo sentindo as próprias contrações. Retirou por completo e enfiou novamente, com um pouco mais de força. Não se deu por satisfeito, e colocou o segundo dedo, sentindo um pouco de dor inicialmente, porém, continuou se masturbando num ritmo maior, que o fez esquecer a dor. Aos poucos foi fazendo movimentos de entra e sai com os dedos enquanto seu membro era manipulado com velocidade e precisão. Num estalo em sua cabeça, apareceu a imagem de seu chefe. Lembrou-se daquele sonho, do toque de suas peles, e de suas ereções. Jensen estava indo a loucura, rebolava de encontro a seus dedos e manipulava seu pau com maestria. Não percebeu quando começou a chamar entre os gemidos o nome de seu chefe. O loiro repetia como se fosse um mantra. "Misha.. Mish ahh.. Misha!" Depois de alguns segundos sentiu os jatos quentes de seu prazer entrando em contato com a pele de seu tórax e barriga. Retirou os dedos de si mesmo e ficou parado na cama fitando o teto, arfando pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer, e no que ele tinha acabado de pensar. Jensen definitivamente estava ficando louco. Levantou-se da cama, pois precisava de um banho pra tentar dormir depois de todas essas emoções.


End file.
